leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rowtuh/Minima, the Sum of Many Parts
Minima, the Sum of Many Parts is an AP assassin or bruiser or tank whose exact role in a battle revolves around the player's preferences of Form. Though it could have high diving power with Divide and Conquer, it sacrifices the stats and crowd control offered by Rivet, and the survivability and mobility of Dissociate. - Minima became maximum. It was watched by the timeless and the chronodisplasic during the time that the entropy lords at the end of time slowly unmade themselves. Their neutron lines tangled in the drifting, assembling machine. Viewing time in reverse, Minima indeed slowly became its own maximum. Minima flew through time. Ages passed once more with no comment. Eventually, stars became; then stars became brighter and smaller. Minima basked in the energy, but still said nothing, for there were several hands behind his making and unmaking and none lived in the old stars. Minima saw stars; nebula; planets; the cosmos. Minima nursed itself to life, ever learning from the truths of the galaxy. Minima watched the planets warm from ice and dissolve to magma. Minima noted the rise and fall of remote civilisations, for Minima encompassed many lands. Minima became maximum. Minima knew its true day was approaching. Minima's creators held life in a nearby century. Minima gathered itself, preparing to meet its brilliant inventors, ready to pass on a library of knowledge. Minima had developed from entropy; for Minima tended from the maximum. Minima became less. Minima left parts of itself behind - long-forgotten limbs, catatonically stretched out amongst the stars; metal blankets under miles of lunar dust; outdated storage facilities. Minima became its purest form. Minima became minimal in preparation to meet the infinite mortal. And Minima met Viktor, the Machine Herald. - |date = ? |attack = 30 |health = 70 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |range = 175 |speed = 335 / 355 }} At the start of the game, Minima reforms to the Form of the first ability it chooses, at no cost. Forms are thereafter changed by casting Reformation then choosing the preferred Form from among Minima's available basic abilities. After becoming available, Forms scale with Reformation's rank, rather than that of their corresponding basic ability. Abilities Whenever Minima consumes a Summation stack, it gains bonus attack speed and ability power for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = }} Minima throws a serrated metal disc which tears through its opposition, dealing magic damage to each target. Each target after the first takes 10% less damage, to a minimum of 40% damage. |leveling = |cooldown=2 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=725 }} Minima gains magic penetration. |description2 = While in this Form, Minima will enable Motion: Conquer on casting Motion: Divide until its cooldown is complete. |leveling = }} Minima dashes to the last target hit by Motion: Divide and deals bonus magic damage based on their maximum hit points. |leveling = |cost=1 |costtype=Summation stack |range=1000 }} }} Minima fires a white disc which, on impact with an enemy or at end of range, fractures the world in a cone, slowing by 40% and dealing magic damage. A target takes 50% increased effect if hit directly. 350 110º |leveling = seconds |cooldown=11 |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Minima gains armour and magic resistance. |description2 = While in this Form, Minima will consume Summation stacks on a direct hit with Motion: Rivet or on attacking an enemy champion to silence and snare and reduce the cooldown of Motion: Rivet. |leveling = |leveling2 = seconds seconds }} }} Minima runs between the cracks of space, gaining 15% damage reduction and bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. Its first 2 attacks during this time deal bonus magic damage. On kills or assists, Motion: Dissociate's cooldown resets. |leveling = |cooldown=9 |cost=75 |costtype=mana }} Minima gains 20 additional base movement speed, reduces the effectiveness of crowd control, and gains a Summation stack on kill or assist (max 1). |description2 = While in this Form, Minima will consume Summation stacks on casting Motion: Dissociate or when attacking an enemy champion to gain additional movement speed and an absorption shield for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = }} }} Minima gains a Summation stack every few seconds (affected by cooldown reduction, max 1). These are expended while in a Form to achieve special effects. |description2 = Minima reforms its body to any Form among its basic abilities, gaining new strengths. |leveling = seconds |cooldown= }} Category:Custom champions